Your Love Gave Me Freedom
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: What if N had a friend before he became the King of Team Plasma, but they both had their memory erased? Will N remember what Aria means to him before it's too late? NxOC, CherenxBianca, and OCxOC Rating may change.
1. Meeting You in a Rainstorm

I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters except for Aria and Ammera and this plot. Pokémon belongs to Game Freak.

**"Black and White game dialogue" **

"Regular speech"

_"Poke Speech" _

Ages:

N-six for first chapter, and sixteen for the rest of the story

Aria-six for first chapter, and sixteen for the rest of the story

Cheren and Bianca-six for first chapter, and sixteen for the rest of the story

* * *

><p><span>Your Love Gave Me Freedom<span>

Chapter 1: Getting Caught in a Rainstorm and Meeting You

"Aria, could you run some errands for me?" My Mother asked as I opened the door.

"Sure, Shopping Mall Nine it is then," I answered as she handed me the pokéball that contained Braviary.

I let Braviary out, as Cheren and Bianca met me at the front of my house. "Where are you going to so early Aria?" Cheren asked as Bianca hugged me.

I smiled. "I have to run some errands for my Mom, so Braviary and I are going to Shopping Mall Nine," I answered as I climbed on Braviary's back.

"Be careful Aria," Cheren warned as Bianca gave me another quick hug. I mean, we're still six years old, but yeah, I'm running errands for my Mother right now.

"Got it!" I called as Braviary took off.

* * *

><p>"Come on Braviary, we got to be quick, so Mom can make lunch," I whispered as Braviary sped up.<p>

We made it to Shopping Mall Nine, and picked up the things that Mom needed. The problem was that on the way back, a thunder storm was starting. "Oh shoot! Braviary, do you think you could find a place to land?" I asked, knowing that Braviary was thinking the same thing that I was.

We landed in a nice field, and once I called Braviary back, I stayed under a tree, holding the shopping bag close to me, so it wouldn't get wet. _Great, now how are we going to get back in this weather? I know that there's no way that Braviary can fly back in this weather!_ I thought to myself and for a moment, I couldn't feel the rain hit me.

_Huh? What's going on? _I wondered as I looked up, there was someone holding an umbrella over me.

"Are you lost?" A boy around my age, who had tea green hair asked as his grayish-blue eyes stared at me. He wore a light brown t-shirt, dark brown khakis, and white sneakers. Around his neck, hanging from a string was a Menger sponge.

Cheren had told me about those, but I still don't get it.

"Um…I'm not lost exactly, but I can't let Braviary fly me back home in this storm," I answered as he helped me up.

"Well, since that's the case, why don't you stay at my house for a while?" He offered as I looked at him.

"Sure, since I'd take somewhere nice and dry instead of wet and cold," I commented as he smiled.

"That's good. By the way, what's your name?" He asked me as I clipped Braviary's pokéball to my belt, since I forgot that I was still holding onto it, and balanced the bag in my other hand.

"Aria Melodia, but you can call me Aria," I replied as I carried the bag in my right hand.

"Well Aria, it's nice to meet you, I'm N Harmonia," he said, introducing himself.

"N? Does it stand for something?" I wondered as he nodded.

"Yes, Natural, but I'd like it if you'd call me N," he explained as he led me to a sort of grassy atrium.

"Sure, whatever you say N," I answered as we sat down under a tree.

A Litwick came over to where we were and sat down in N's lap, while looking at me curiously. "Lit Litwick?" _'Can we trust her?'_

I had no idea what it just said, but it seemed that N did. "Don't worry, you can trust her," he answered as he smiled at me.

The rain continued to pour as I realized that most of these Pokémon were mistreated by their trainers, because they apparently only trusted N, and were wary of me.

The Litwick walked over to me and made itself comfortable on my lap. "Litwick LitLit," it said, but I couldn't understand, until I heard a voice in my mind say, _'N's right, she is nice.'_

"Hey N, did Litwick just say something?" I asked as N smiled and grinned like I just said something funny.

"Yes Aria, he did, and you heard it," he whispered as it sunk in…for some reason, N could 'hear' Pokémon, and now, I could as well.

There was a huge flash of lightening, and I flinched, but N did notice. "Aria, are you okay?" He wondered as Litwick cuddled closer to me to try and calm me down.

I shook my head. "I just don't like thunderstorms," I whispered as another flash passed, and I flinched again.

"LitwickLit Lit Litwick," _'It'll be okay, so don't worry.' _Just the whisper of those words made everything alright again.

"Aria, it will be fine, besides, the storm is almost gone," N commented as I leaned up against him.

I tried to smile. "Okay," I answered as N smiled at me.

I realized that I loved his smile.

* * *

><p>Once the sun came back out, N led me back outside and I let Braviary out. As I got onto Braviary's back, N looked up at me. "Can you come back tomorrow?" He wondered as he handed me back the grocery bag.<p>

I took it, thankful that I met him today. "I'll see what I can do N, but I think I'll be able to," I promised as he smiled and pet Braviary.

"Take her home safely Braviary, okay?" he requested as Braviary gave a nod.

Before I could say anything, to N, Braviary took off as N waved and watched me go, I waved back.

I knew that I'd find some way to see him again…


	2. Post Arithmetic Times Ten

I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters except for Aria and Ammera and this plot. Pokémon belongs to Game Freak.

**"Black and White game dialogue" **

"Regular speech"

_"Poke Speech" _

Ages:

N-six for first chapter, and sixteen for the rest of the story

Aria-six for first chapter, and sixteen for the rest of the story

Cheren and Bianca-six for first chapter, and sixteen for the rest of the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Post Arithmetic Times Ten<p>

"Braviary, we have to lose them! Let's go!" I exclaimed as Braviary ducked into the clouds.

"Braaa BraviaryBray!" _'We're late, and I don't like being late!' _Braviary complained as we finally lost Cheren and Bianca who were riding on their Mom's Unfezant and Swanna, respectively.

"I know we are Braviary, but I don't think that N would get mad just because we're ten minutes late," I explained as he gave a sigh.

Braviary never liked it when I was late to see N. He finally landed in N's backyard after I jumped off of his back. I knew that N would scold me for it though.

"Aria, I keep telling you not to do that, and still you constantly persist on worrying me," he scolded as he caught me.

"Sorry, but we got held up, and I didn't want to waste anymore time," I replied as he hugged me.

Braviary landed and I called him back. "So did Cheren and Bianca persist on following you again?" He asked as he laid his head in my lap.

I smiled. He knew who they were from what I told him, and he wasn't jealous, but just as overprotective as they were. "Yeah, and it took us ten minutes to shake them off," I explained as I ran my fingers through his shoulder-length tea green hair, while grass was getting caught onto his white jacket and light brown jeans, so I brushed them off.

N grinned as he stood up, pulling me with him. He got a lot taller over the ten years I knew him, since he was already five foot ten…five inches taller than I am. I grew my ebony hair out as well and always kept it in a high ponytail. "I know, you flew over me about six times before you landed Aria," he answered as he took out the hair tie that held my hair up.

"N cut it out!" I exclaimed as he laughed and hugged me tightly. My white shirt was getting wrinkled…like I cared, and my shorts were riding up a bit as he buttoned up my black vest, while my shoelaces began to get untied.

I mean tomorrow would be the day that Bianca, Cheren, and I would start our journeys, and we could've started them when we were ten, but we wanted to wait for a little while. All of us had the things that we needed, except our starter pokémon, and we would have to pick them up from Professor Juniper.

The Xtransceiver rang, and I sighed, dreading that it was Cheren or Bianca calling me. N looked at me, worry apparent in his eyes. "I'll get it, just stay out of the background," I reminded, as he nodded, knowing the drill.

I really don't want to get into how many times we almost got caught.

I answered it. "Who is it?" I asked as a very familiar face popped up on the screen.

"Aria, where are you? Scratch that, you're at N's aren't you?" She asked.

I sighed. It wasn't bad, but my friend Ammera Lyrica had weird calling times. "Yeah, I am. Wait, where are you?" I almost yelled, because the scene behind her looked a lot like the inside of my house.

"I'm at your house, but don't worry, your mom's in Accumula Town buying other things that you might need with Cheren and Bianca's moms as we speak," she explained as she retied her chestnut brown hair back into a ponytail.

I sighed in relief, so N took that as a good sign and walked over to me as he looked over my shoulder at Ammera and waved.

"Hello to you as well N," she greeted as he smiled.

N looked like he just remembered something and ran off for a few minutes. "Where is Romeo running off to?" Ammera asked me as I blushed, since it was no secret to her that I had a crush on N.

"How should I know?" I answered as he came back holding something in his hands.

I looked away from the screen for a moment as N tapped my shoulder. "Aria, this is for you," he said, handing me a pokémon egg.

"Thanks N," I replied, now curious to what pokémon would hatch from within it as I took it from him.

"You're welcome," he whispered, as he ran his fingers through my hair.

My blush was just getting worse as I tried to tell Ammera what was going on, but she grinned, and said, "See you when you come home."

The Xtransceiver turned off on its own.

I looked up at N. "What Pokémon will hatch from this egg?" I asked, since he finally got my full attention.

"That's a surprise Aria," he answered, as he took the egg from me and put it down on the ground as a bright light surrounded it.

He _knew_ when it would hatch! _He really is a genius, and Cheren could learn a few things from him,_ I thought to myself as we shielded our eyes from the bright light.

There in the egg's place stood a baby Zorua. I always wanted one, and N knew. "He's yours Aria, and he's also my birthday present to you," he explained as it climbed onto my lap.

"ZoruZoru Zorua," _'Nice and comfy, N was right, Aria is nice,'_ we both heard him say.

"What will you name him?" N asked as he handed me its pokeball, and I looked up at him.

What my Zorua said next surprised me, but N looked like he was expecting that. "Zorua Zorua Zoru," _'I'm quite fond of the name N if you don't mind.'_

N grinned. "That was the same thing my Zorua said when she hatched yesterday, since she was very fond of your name Aria," he commented as I tried to hide my blush, but I knew that N saw.

I smiled back, knowing that I couldn't argue with that logic. "Okay, then N it is," I agreed as my Zorua decided to take a nap.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Mini N woke up, and walked over to N. "What is it little one?" N asked as I laid my head against his chest, deciding to close my eyes for a few moments.<p>

"ZoruZorua Zoru," _'Can I join you?'_ He looked up at N cutely.

"Of course," he answered as he picked him up and set him on his lap. Mini N made himself comfortable as N started to pet him.

"ZoruaZoruZoru Zorua?" _'You like her, don't you?'_ He asked, knowing what it would do to N.

N's face began to heat up all the way to his hair. He could only nod in response, because he couldn't find the words to reply.

"Can I ask a favor of you little one?" N wondered as Mini N looked up at him and nodded.

"Can you keep this a secret from her until I can tell her how I feel?" He asked as Mini N looked at him and smiled.

"ZoruZoruZorua ZoruZoru," _'Yes, but if you don't tell her, I'll tell her the truth for you,'_ Mini N promised as N smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered so that he didn't wake me up, and Mini N fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Once N woke me up from my nap, I saw Litwick running toward us, looking like it got the crap scared out of it. "Litwick LitLit LitwickLit!" <em>'N, come quickly, you have to listen to this!'<em> I could hear it loud and clear like a clock tower bell.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he followed Litwick to one of the hidden vents. I never knew what they connected to.

N was now laying on his stomach, watching the movement of things in the room, and listening to the conversations. I knew that Athena and Concordia wouldn't like what he was doing at this moment.

"We have to free all pokemon from their trainers!" His Father, Ghetsis exclaimed to the rest of the Team Plasma grunts as they all listened to his plan.

N looked stricken with anger. "N, what is it?" I asked as he looked at me.

"My Father, he plans to separate people and their pokemon…I can't allow it!" He cried softly, as I held him.

He went back to eavesdropping as Litwick comforted me while the truth _tried_ to sink in.

"I will have N carry it all out!" He declared as all of the grunts agreed with happy cries, while N looked broken.

N quit listening after that, and decided to lean against me. We didn't have to say anything to one another, since we both knew what the other needed. Mini N had already gone into his pokéball before this commotion, so I was relieved.

N took something out of his pocket after he looked back up at me. "I also want you to have this," he explained, taking out a Zorua locket hanging from a piece of green ribbon, and tied it around my neck.

"N, you didn't have to do this," I argued, but I knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

I smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you N," I answered as he smiled at me.

"You're welcome," he whispered as I suddenly was pulled away from him.

"N!" I cried, calling for him as a two grunts held him back and Ghetsis had a firm hold on my arms.

"What are you going to do to Aria? Let her go Father! Please let her go!" He begged as

Ghetsis smiled cruelly.

He ignored N. "So you're the girl that has captivated my son," he stated as N tried to get away from the two grunts that were holding him captive.

"N, stop moving, just stay still. It'll only hurt worse if you do," I whispered quietly as N stopped fighting them.

Ghetsis found this very amusing. "So, you would rather listen to this _tramp_ than your own Father?" He asked N, and when he looked up, I could only see anger and pain in his eyes.

"Take it back! Take it back or I'll make you regret it!" N promised as he started to fight against the grunts holding him back again.

"Natural Harmonica Gropius, that is enough, or I will slap you so bad that you won't be able to feel anything until next week!" I threatened as he _finally_ for the love of Arceus, _stopped moving_.

"Aria, do I really have to?" He asked me like an adorable child.

"Yes N, you do," I clarified, and smiled.

At that moment, Ghetsis decided to drag me away, with the grunts hauling N right behind us. He led us all to a white room and in the center was a new invention that Ghetsis had cooked up, and I think that he wanted to test it on us.

He let me go for a split second. "I guess it's time that I test this on you," he hissed as one of the grunts had to start it up, let go of N, who decided to break away, but the other had a firm hold on him.

"What does it do?" I asked, and the fear was now evident in my eyes.

"I guess you could say that you won't _remember_ anything to do with _my son_ in the least," he explained as N finally broke away and grabbed me by my hand, and led me to the opposite side of the room.

"I won't let that happen, and there is no way that you could force me to help you with your insane plan for world domination!" N exclaimed as he pulled out one of his pokéballs, as Ghetsis faced him, smiling evilly.

"Come now N, it's either that or I could just kill the girl right in front of you," he threatened as N's grip on me tightened.

I knew that if I didn't do anything, N would be the one to suffer later on. "Fine, do what you wish, but leave N alone!" I said, before N could stop me.

Ghetsis smiled. "At least the girl is thinking sensibly," he commented as another grunt walked into the room and grabbed me, leading me toward the machine.

Athena and Concordia walked in, holding N back from running to me. I looked back to N before Ghetsis could activate the machine. "Don't worry N, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you," I said reassuring him, dispelling the doubt that had started to take root near his heart.

All everyone else saw was a flash of light, and as I started to lose consciousness, I could hear N call my name over and over, wanting me to open my eyes. I wanted to, but I couldn't. _N, even if I'm not with you, please be happy, _I thought to myself as I blacked out, knowing that when I woke up, I wouldn't be by his side anymore…


	3. A New Journey Without You

I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters except for Aria and Ammera and this plot. Pokémon belongs to Game Freak.

**"Black and White game dialogue" **

"Regular speech"

_"Poke Speech" _

Ages:

N-six for first chapter, and sixteen for the rest of the story

Aria-six for first chapter, and sixteen for the rest of the story

Cheren and Bianca-six for first chapter, and sixteen for the rest of the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A New Journey without You<p>

Ghetsis was satisfied with his new invention, because as a result, his son suffered. "You have a little time left, so make it useful. I'm being considerate this time, so you can bring her home," he hissed as he opened the door, robes swishing, and the grunts followed behind him as he walked out.

Only Athena and Concordia stayed with N as he held Aria in his arms. The tears that he held back as Ghetsis left fell freely, and he didn't bother to wipe them away. "Athena, Concordia, I'm going to bring Aria home to Nuvema Town, so don't wait for me," he explained as he carried her in his arms, and brought a pokéball that contained a Swanna with him.

"As you wish Lord N," they both replied simultaneously and bowed to him as he walked over to the balcony with her in his arms.

He nodded in response, ice gripping his heart, and both goddesses didn't like the look of pain in his eyes. He let Swanna out, and once he got on, with Aria in his arms, he said, "Take us to Nuvema Town Swanna."

Swanna took off, knowing the way, because they had passed by a few times before without Aria knowing. "SwaSwanna Swan Swanna?" _'Will we ever get to see her again N?_' Swanna asked mournfully.

All the Pokemon that she had met over the years had come to love her as she stayed with N. He sighed, knowing that he might experience the same fate that she just had, and he didn't want to think about it, because having a world without Aria in it was dark and terrifying. "I don't know Swanna, I hope so, but I have a feeling that once we go back, I might not even remember who she is, and it scares me," N admitted as Swanna understood what he meant.

Once Swanna landed in front of her house, N called it back, and carried her to the front porch, and rang the door bell.

Ammera answered the door. "N, what are you doing here?" She asked, but once she saw Aria in his arms, she didn't say anything.

N sighed as Ammera took Aria from him. "Ammera, please don't tell her about any of this, and as far as I know, she doesn't even remember who I am, so please look after her, because I have a feeling that I won't be able to see her for a while," he explained as he let Swanna out again.

"N, what do you mean?" She asked, but he was already gone before he could give her an answer.

* * *

><p><span>Aria's P.O.V. <span>

I woke up to the sound of an alarm ringing shrilly. "What the hell? Wait, today's my birthday!" I exclaimed as Ammera walked through the door carrying a tray of food with her.

"Slow down Aria, those starters aren't going anywhere," she commented as I looked at the pokéball that was placed on my bedside table and she handed me breakfast.

"Thanks. Would you mind explaining to me why I have a headache, how I got home last night, and also why there's a pokéball on my nightstand when I didn't even pick up my starter yet?" I asked as I took the tray of food from her and started to eat.

Ammera sighed, and I didn't take that as a good sign. "Well, the headache was because you stayed out all night, you got home by flying back, and the pokéball you have contains a Zorua," she explained.

I squealed. I always wanted a Zorua, and now I finally had one! "Wait, who gave it to me?" That was the one thing that Ammera didn't tell me, and when someone gives me something, I always had to know who did.

Ammera tried to give me an answer to that, but failed miserably, so I didn't ask any further, nor did I say anything about the Zorua locket around my neck, since I had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to give me an answer about it either.

Finally, it was time to go as I got dressed, wearing my white tank top, black blazer vest, blue jean shorts, and black combat gym shoes, that had pink shoelaces. I tied up my hair into a high ponytail, and put on my hat that was white with a pink brim that had a pink pokéball design in the middle. I stared into a mirror for a few minutes, and I saw my sky blue eyes staring back at me, tired, but very happy. I slung my bag over my shoulder and checked that I had everything that I needed was inside it. "Ammera, come on, we have to go, or else Cheren and Bianca are going to drag us to Professor Juniper's lab themselves!" I called as I paced, waiting for her downstairs.

"I'm coming!" She called down to me, running down the stairs, wearing her ace trainer uniform, black gym shoes, and had her chestnut brown hair done in two pigtails. Her ocean blue eyes shimmering with profound happiness, because she was coming with me when Cheren, Bianca, and I were going to go our separate ways on our journeys, but we all promised to meet up when we ended up running into each other along the way.

* * *

><p>We met Cheren at the front of my house. Cheren wore a white shirt that had an orange 'Y' shape stretching from the collar to the bottom of it, a blue jacket, black pants, his blue running shoes, and also his glasses. He also had his bag slung across his shoulder as well. Bianca was late. "Wait, aren't we supposed to meet at Professor Juniper's lab?" I asked as Cheren gave me a knowing look.<p>

"No Aria, we were supposed to meet at your house remember? Professor Juniper dropped off a package at your house," he reminded as it hit me like Zorua attacking with fury swipes.

Ammera smiled as Cheren smiled back. It seemed that that was also the one thing that Ammera forgot to remind me about. "Right, that was it, and Bianca is late again," I commented as we all sighed, knowing that it was true.

We all walked back inside and upstairs to my room. He reminded me of this again. **"Aria! I heard from Professor Juniper. We could have a Pokémon? What's keeping Bianca?"** He wondered all the same, and I couldn't hide my enthusiasm as well.

Bianca was making her way up the stairs to my room as Cheren started to grin from ear to ear. Bianca wore her white sundress, orange vest over it, the same orange socks, her yellow shoes, and green beret with a white stripe that circled it around the middle, over her short, slightly curled blond hair. She kind of added to the happiness, but dampened Cheren a little by saying, **"Am I a little late again? So-oooo-orry!"**

Cheren sighed, rubbed his temple in impatience and stated, **"Bianca, I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but…seriously… Today is the day we can get a Pokémon from Professor Juniper!" **

It was an _understatement_ that _she didn't have_ a _sense of time_, _we_ all _knew_ that.

She smiled apologetically and proceeded to apologize to us again.** "I know. Sorry Aria. Sorry Cheren. Sorry to you too Ammera**.** So where are the Pokémon? They were delivered to Aria's house, so Aria gets first pick. Ooh! What kind of Pokémon could they be?" **She also quickly pointed out in a matter-of-factly way that sounded a lot like Cheren, which started to unnerve said childhood friend, and none of us missed her question in the least.

He smiled faintly, and explained while Ammera just agreed with him.** "Naturally. The Pokémon are waiting for us inside that gift box. Ok, Aria, you go first and take a peek at the gift box. I want to meet the Pokemon right now!" **He exclaimed; excitement clearly plastered onto his face.

I was nervous, and I think Cheren thought that I was taking too long to open the box, and read the letter that Professor Juniper left, because he asked, **"Would you get a move on and open the gift box already? I'm sure the Pokémon are just as excited to meet us!" **None of us missed what he just said at that moment.

I opened the box and there were three pokéballs, but before I could chose one, the pokéball that contained my Zorua opened, letting him out. Don't ask how I knew my Zorua's name, but I did. "N, what are you doing out?" I asked as he grinned at me.

I had an _idea _about what he wanted to ask me, so I asked him, "Do you want to help me chose?"

He nodded. He jumped up onto the table and nudged the one to my right. I smiled. "Okay, I choose this one then," I clarified; knowing that N had just helped me choose Oshawott. Bianca and Cheren stared at me, and finally noticed that I chose my starter, and_ tried_ to get over the shock that I had my dream Pokemon.

Ammera just smiled, and said to them, "I'll try and explain later."

They both nodded, speechless, so N decided that this was his cue to go back into his pokéball.

Bianca chose next, and looked over the two choices she had, and finally, she decided. **"Okay, I'll take this Pokemon! Cheren, that one's yours!"** She exclaimed, choosing Tepig, and handing Snivy's pokéball to Cheren.

Cheren had a slight outburst, and I saw his blue eyes narrow just slightly when he asked, **"Hey, how come you got to pick out my Pokémon?"**, however he covered it up quickly by saying, **"Oh never mind. I wanted Snivy from the start anyway."**

Bianca smiled, and we saw her green eyes sparkle, knowing that Cheren would say that. N just decided to come out of his pokéball again, and got my attention by tapping the side of the box repeatedly.

"What is it N?" I asked as he jumped inside it and started to rummage around.

We all watched as the box fell to the ground and N came out, pushing a pokéball towards Ammera. He grinned as she picked it up. I kneeled down and pet him. "You knew that there was an extra friend that we almost left behind, didn't you?" I asked him, a little surprised that he knew to check what we almost missed.

He nodded again, but this time, smiled sadly as he looked at me. It made me wonder as to why N looked at me in that manner, but as I tried to figure out the answer, Ammera exclaimed, "Cool! I have a Snivy!"

Bianca commented, **"Everyone has chosen a Pokémon! ...So that's that! Hey, I know! Let's have a Pokemon Battle!" **She suggested as I called N back into his pokéball.

Cheren found a loophole in her suggestion. **"Honestly Bianca… Even though they're still weak Pokémon, you shouldn't have a Pokémon battles inside a house."**

She found a comeback to his loophole, which made Ammera and me laugh, when she said, **"Don't be a worrywart! These little ones are weak, like you said. We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger." **Bianca then turned to me as I stood up and she explained, **"It's settled Aria! Get ready for a Pokémon battle!"**

I took out the pokéball that contained Oshawott, who I named Sky and let him out. Bianca did the same with her Tepig, who she named Flame. I made the first move. "Use Tackle Sky," I commanded.

It was a direct hit as they both clashed, and Flame was sent across the room. **"Eek! Ouch! I won't let you get away with that!"** Bianca promised as she tried to counter, but Sky dodged it with ease.

I took this opportunity to use Tackle again, and it knocked Flame out. **"The Pokémon on both sides did their best," **she commented as we both called them back.

**"Wow! Aria, you're going to be an awesome Trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt!" **She complimented as I said my thanks.

Cheren surveyed the partial damage, and pointed it out to Bianca who didn't notice, and Ammera sighed, but laughed at everyone's inexperience. **"Uh… …Bianca, would you take a look around?"**

She looked surprised and shocked. **"Wh-whoa! What happened? Wow! Pokémon are amaaaaazing! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad I get to have a Pokémon! …Oh. Um sorry about your room, Aria." **She apologized to me as I gave her a reassuring smile.

He sighed, and shook his head as he looked at the mess again. **"You…are completely hopeless. Here! I'll restore your Pokémon for you. Aria's Pokémon need to be fixed up too." **Cheren commented as he healed them for us.

"**Hey Cheren! How about you battle too? With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did!" **She suggested to him, knowing that he wouldn't let the chance to battle me slip away.

He smiled as he thought it over. **"I believe you're right! ****It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier. Besides, it's not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling! It's decided. You'll be my opponent... in our first Pokémon battle! Let's see what you can do, Snivy!" **He concluded as he let his Snivy who he named Sniper. I let Sky out once again, and we proceeded to battle.

I started with Tackle again, and as both clashed, Sniper was hurled across the room. He got up, determined as ever. Cheren decided to counter with a Tackle of his own and Sky couldn't dodge it in time, and slid across the floor and stopped at my feet.**"I've finally become a Trainer... Everything starts from here!" **Cheren said to himself as Sky got up and proceeded to Tackle Sniper again.

Sniper landed in the vicinity of my bed and didn't get up this time. I called Sky back as Cheren did the same with Sniper, and commented with the look that said he had a bit of experience, **"Ah! So that's a Pokémon battle!"**

I smiled as we all now knew what it felt like to have a Pokémon battle and experience one. Cheren analyzed himself and explained, **"I made a strange blunder in my first battle, but this feeling I have... I'm finally a Trainer. But first, we'd better go apologize to your mother about this messed-up room."**

I nodded and acknowledged the fact that my room was messy.

** "Oh! I'd better come too!" **Bianca exclaimed as she followed right behind Cheren as he proceeded to walk down the stairs.

Ammera and I followed right behind them. Mom was waiting for us downstairs, with a smile, knowing what had just happened. **"I'm very sorry about all the trouble, ma'am."** Cheren apologized as Mom nodded.

**"Well, um... We can clean up." **Bianca offered as Mom looked at her for a minute and smiled.

"There won't be a need for that Bianca; I'll take care of it. It's okay Cheren, so don't worry about it, everything will be fine," Mom explained as the four of us shared a sigh of relief.

**"Yes, thank you! Please excuse us. Come on. Let's go thank Professor Juniper. I'll be waiting in front of the Pokémon Research Lab." **Cheren pointed out to the three of us, after he thanked my Mom, and walked out in the direction of the lab.

**"Oh! Wait! I've gotta go home first. Thanks for having us over!" **Bianca called as she made her way home.

Ammera and I met Cheren in front of Professor Juniper's lab, but Bianca wasn't there yet. Cheren looked concern as we walked up to him. **"I'm sorry, but could you go to Bianca's house? I'll bet she's spacing out like she usually does. She's totally flighty." **He asked me as Ammera told me that she'd stay with him to keep him company.

I nodded. "Sure, I'll go and get her," I said as I ran off to her house.

When I walked in, she was in a fight with her dad and I heard her explain, **"But, I'm... I'm a good Trainer who got a Pokémon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!"**

He sighed, knowing that he couldn't persuade her to stay, and let her go with me once he saw me standing by the door. "Are you okay Bianca?" I asked, as she walked to the door, as I waited for her.

"**Oh... It's OK. ...It's fine! I'll be waiting for you in front of the lab, OK?" **She told me as she walked past me. I knew that she wasn't fine. Bianca could only handle so much, and I worried about her, but I knew that she could handle herself.

I followed right behind her. Once we all met up, Cheren smiled, and exclaimed, **"OK! Let's go meet the professor." **

I nodded, and smiled, but was a bit impatient. "I don't think this will take too long, right Cheren?" I wondered.

"**Aria! I understand the feeling. I want to go somewhere with my Pokémon too, but first we have to go thank Professor Juniper. Come on the lab is this way!" **He said; leading us, as Ammera dragged me along.

We walked in, and there stood Professor Juniper, wearing her white tank top, green skirt, lab coat, white gym shoes with red stripes, red earrings, and she had her hair done up in a bun.

"**Professor Juniper? We know your name." **Cheren explained as we all walked in.

She smiled. "That's good. **"As to why I gave all of you Pokémon…"**

Cheren answered her like it was a quiz, **"It's for the Pokédex, right?"**

Bianca looked confused. **"Pokédex?"** She asked.

She was surprised by Cheren's answer**. "I am astonished. Nice work, Cheren! You have already studied Pokémon extensively, haven't you? Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake. The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region! This is my request. Aria! Cheren! ****Bianca****! Ammera! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokédex, will you not?" **She asked as she looked at us, and handed each of us a Pokédex.

"**Thank you very much. Because of you, I can become a Pokémon Trainer, exactly as I've always wished."** He answered, and added, **"Of course. We can travel however we want while we complete the Pokédex." **

"**OK! I mean... Yes, ****professor****!" **Bianca replied, quite excited.

"Yes, I'll complete it as well," I answered and Ammera agreed with me.

Professor Juniper smiled and thanked us by saying, **"All of you, thanks! You have given me the best possible answer!" **She then made her way to the door and turned around, directing us as she walked out, by saying, **"Next, I need to teach you how to meet Pokémon. Please meet me at Route 1, OK?"**

"**Finally, I can become a Pokémon Trainer. I'll have real battles with other Trainers and get stronger. Wait and see!" **Cheren promised as he walked out the door towards Route 1.

Ammera followed right behind, having the same mindset, but I knew better, she was the one who wished for a fun adventure, and wanted it to be memorable, and she would do it in her own way.

"**S-since the professor asked us, it's OK to go on an adventure, right? I can explore and maybe find out what I want to do in life. I think I'd like that." **Bianca commented to me as I smiled and nodded, knowing what she meant.

"**For some reason, my heart is pounding, Aria. What are you and Oshawott going to do?" **She asked me as I turned to look at her.

"I think we'll just follow our dreams and see where they take us," I answered as she nodded.

"What about you?" I wondered.

I saw her secret smile as she said, **"...That's a secret, OK?"**

I nodded, knowing that she wouldn't tell me more than that. We both walked outside, and met up with Ammera and Cheren, who were talking to my Mom. She handed us each a Town Map.

We all said our thanks as we headed on our way and met Professor Juniper at the start of Route 1.

All I knew was that a part of me was missing as I walked with Ammera next to me, Sky and N safe in their pokéballs, with a storm brewing inside me; I hoped that our journey was bright. Still, the only one phrase that kept repeating in my head was, _I'm starting a new journey and you're not here…_


End file.
